One Royally Enchanting Evening
by Elitemoocow
Summary: Dexter Charming has worked up the courage to ask Hopper Croakington II out on a date. But when a certain mischievous Wonderlandian has plans to ruin their first date, things might take a turn for the sour.
1. Dates and Emergency Makeovers

"H-hey Hopper," Dexter Charming called out as he stood against the lockers, waiting for Hopper Croakington II to approach. "You, uh, look dapper as always."

"Hey Dexter!" The future frog prince opened up his locker and quickly buried his face inside. Hopper's face was a bright red after receiving the compliment from Dexter. He took a deep breath and faced the charming prince. "What's up?"

Dexter quickly turned away from Hopper checking his reflection in his MirrorPhone before turning back around. "I was just wondering if you'd maybe…." The rest of the sentence died out as he spoke the words.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hopper tilted his head in confusion. The corners of his mouth twitched into a slight smile. Dexter pushed up his falling glasses and exhaled deeply.

"I was wondering if you would…. Liketogoonadatewithme." Dexter huffed and puffed the words out so fast, it was almost inaudible. Almost.

"A date?" Hopper's face turned pink. "And what would we do on the.. uh, date?" His blush was getting redder by the second.

"We could take a walk in the Enchanted Forest, or have dinner in the Village of Book End, or… anything you want really!" Dexter responded. A smile was stretching across his face.

"That sounds great. I gotta go now bye!" Hoppe turned and ran away from Dexter as fast as he could. After a couple of steps, he exploded in a poof and fell to the floor in his frog form. Dexter rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I'll meet you on the front stairs at 8 ok?" Dexter turned the corner. He made sure no one was looking, and did a small happy dance. "I'm going on a date with Hopper! Yeah!" The "yeah" was apparently too loud, causing multiple heads to turn in his direction. Dexter blushed and quickly ran away.

* * *

Girls! Total emergency. Hext me back ASAP –Hopper

C.A. Cupid sat in her room, doodling hearts all over her scroll when her phone buzzed. She fluttered over to her phone, and texted back in a hurry.

Coming over to your room! –Cupid

Cupid perched on the windowsill before leaping out of the window. She allowed herself to fall, enjoying the wind rushing through her feathers. Just as she was about to hit the ground, she spread her wings and flew over to Hopper's and Daring's room.

* * *

Briar Beauty sped her way through the Village of Book End on her skateboard. In her hands she had about eight shopping bags full to the brim with her latest purchases. Feeling her phone buzz, she whipped it out and looked down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! I almost dropped my hot cross buns!" Multiple people shouted at the speeding blur of pink, who was currently not looking at her surroundings.

On my way, sweetness. Will be picking up sustenance. –Briar

Finally looking up, she noticed she was about to crash into the window display of the Muffin Man's bakery. Taking a leap of faith, Briar rolled off of her skateboard, just as it hit a snag in the cobblestone sidewalk, causing the board to soar into the sky. It descended rapidly, splintering when it made contact with the ground.

"Aw, man! That was my favorite board!" Briar stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress as best as she could. She quickly scampered into the bakery and walked out with a mountain-sized pile of pastries.

* * *

"Hopper!" Cupid cried as she burst through the open window. "What's wrong?" She floated, scanning the room like a hawk. Hopper looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"I'll fill you in when Briar comes in." Just as he finished speaking, the door flew open. Standing outside was what appeared to be a large stack of boxes from the Muffin Man bakery. Briar peeked her head from the side of the stack she was holding. Apparently, she had kicked the door open with full force.

"I'm here! What's wrong?" The future Sleeping Beauty dropped the massive stack of baked goods on Daring's bed. She noticed the size six hole in the wall where her heel made contact with the door. "Ooh. I'll fix that afterwards."

Hopper smiled and rolled his eyes. "Ok girls. You may need to sit down for this one." Cupid and Briar plopped down onto Hopper's bed and looked at him curiously. "I have a date!" Them sitting down was totally useless as the girls stood up immediately and embraced Hopper, squealing in delight like mad women.

"With who? Give me all the deets, toad boy," Briar said poking lovingly at Hopper's ribs.

"_Excuse you_, but I am a frog." Hopper rolled his eyes, but continued. "I have a date with… wait for it… Dexter Charming!"

"Dexter Charming? How totally hexciting!" Briar jumped around twirling Hopper around.

"Dexter Charming?" Cupid repeated in a dazed manner. She looked sad briefly before perking up again and joining the spellebrating.

"Cupe, you alright?" Hopper asked. He was wobbly from all the spinning, and sat down on his bed.

"Yes, I'm fine," Cupid replied. Her voice sounded fine, but her eyes looked saddened.

"No you're not. Don't lie to us, Cupid," Briar said. She sat down on the bed next to Hopper. "Tell us why you're so Little Boy in Blue all of a sudden."

Cupid sighed. "Well, Ikinda have a crush on Dexter…" She dropped her head and looked away from Hopper. She began biting her lip in the middle of the awkward silence.

"Oh," Hopper said after a few moments of silence. "Listen. Cupid, it's BFFAs first, then dates. I can just cancel on Dexter, if you don't want me to date him."

"Hopper's right. He didn't know, but now he does. And he wouldn't do anything to put a thorn in your friendship." Briar put an arm around Hopper, pulling him in a for a hug. "Right?" She looked pointedly at him.

"Well…" Briar gasped and pulled away from him. "I'm kidding! Best friends forever after. Cross my heart," Hopper stated. He made a crossing gesture over his chest.

"No no. It's fine. You can date Dexter, Hopper," Cupid replied, looking at Hopper. "You have my guaranteed blessing. I'll be fine! Dexter asked _you_ out, not me. And there's nothing that would change his mind, so…" She sat next to Hopper on the bed and hugged him.

"Whew!" Briar exhaled, wiping off pretend sweat from her brow. "Now that that's over, what was the emergency you hexted us about?"

"Oh yeah. The date's tonight, and I have no idea what to wear. Or how to look like," Hopper said. He put his face in his hands and fell onto his back. "Should I just wear what I usually wear?"

Cupid and Briar gasped in unison as they stood up. "You can't wear what you normally wear!" Cupid exclaimed.

"She's right!" Interjected Briar. "That's like, first date suicide." Briar pulled up Hopper from his laying state. "Ok, where do we begin?" She turned to Cupid for advice.

"Skin care," Cupid replied knowingly. They looked over Hopper and nodded together. "Definitely skin care. I mean, look at his nails! They're so chipped. Manicure is definitely needed."

Briar nodded in approval. "Do you take care of your feet like you do your hands, Hopper?" Hopper looked at the princess in confusion. Briar sighed. "Off with your shoes then. We have a lot of work to do."

Cupid flew back into the room holding all the supplies needed for Hopper's _small _makeover. "I got all the things needed for mani-pedis! Hoppster, what time did you say your date was?"

Hopper's face scrunched as he thought. "Dex told me to meet at the steps at 8…. I think." He shrugged.

"Eight?!" Cupid and Briar said in unison. Briar glanced at her phone. "That's in 2 hours! We don't have enough time to get you cleaned up _and _have a fierce ensemble to wear for your date."

"Then we're going to need to call reinforcements!" Cupid shouted. She flew out the window once more. Briar looked down on Hopper with an evil smile as she pulled out the nail clipper and file.

* * *

Cupid sped through the hallways of the dorms. "Ladies! Date night prep emergency!" She didn't even bother to knock on any doors. Hopefully whoever was in their rooms would help.

"Date night?" Apple White asked, popping her head out of her dorm room. "I'll be in your room in a second, Cupid."

"It's not my date, it's Hopper!" Cupid called out, turning a corner and speeding away from Apple's sight. Apple shrugged and ran out of her room towards Hopper's.

* * *

"Wait just a clock tick," Briar said. "You don't own a _single _pair of pants?" She dropped the foot she was working on in the bowl of water.

"I own pants!" Hopper replied incredulously. "Just not ones that don't have holes in them." Briar groaned as she picked up the foot again and began filing like no tomorrow. She quickly alerted Cupid of the problem, and went back to work on Hopper.

Cupid checked her phone and read the message.

H doesn't own nice pants. Need someone who can sew. –Briar

Cupid put her phone back in her pocket and flew to Ashlynn Ella's room. "Ashylnn?" She asked while knocking on the door. To her surprise, her own roommate opened the door. "Blondie?"

"Hi Cupid!" Blondie replied in her usual chipper tone. "I was helping Ashlynn decide on the shoes that would be just right for her date with Hunter." She stepped aside to reveal Ashlynn standing behind her, wearing gold wedges with silver straps.

"Ashlynn, those look enchanting!" Cupid said. "Are you guys all done though? Because Hopper needs as much help as he can get for his date tonight." She looked hopefully at the royals. Blondie looked back at Ashlynn.

"Well, Ashlynn? Up to you to decide," Blondie said. Ashlynn pondered for a bit before she nodded.

"Let's go help Hopper then." Cupid smiled and flew out of the room, followed by the girls shortly after. "Cupid!" Ashlynn panted as they struggled to keep up with the winged girl. "Exactly who is Hopper going out with?"

"Dexter Charming!" Cupid replied as she soared out the window. Blondie and Ashlynn were gasping for air at the windowsill, before they hopped onto the zipline and sped to Hopper's dorm.

A wide smile appeared on a painting of Milton Grimm, followed by two mischievous eyes. The whole body appeared shortly after, revealing Kitty Cheshire. "Frog boy has a date with a charming prince, huh?" If possible, her wide smile grew even wider. "Oh, this night just got a whole lot more fun." With a laugh, Kitty disappeared once more.


	2. Daring Demands a Dignified Detour

Hopper's room soon turned into a total Royal makeover extravaganza. Ashlynn was busy sewing new pants for him with the help of her forest friends. Briar was clipping his fingernails, while Cupid applied lotion to his dry skin. You would think that because he was also a frog, his skin would be well moisturized.

Apple was working with Maddie, who had dropped in—literally—on Hopper's head, trying to tame his unruly hair. Raven, who had come in after Maddie, was helping Blondie figure out what bowtie/waistcoat/jacket combo would be just right.

Meanwhile, Hopper was lying down, grimacing the whole time as his hair was pulled, his skin rubbed raw, and his eyebrows plucked. The door opened and in walked his roommate, Daring Charming.

"Woah!" exclaimed the prince. "What in ever after is going on here?"

"Leave!" Everyone shouted simultaneously. If he wasn't going to help, he shouldn't be in the room—he would just get in the way.

Daring scoffed. "Rude!" He turned around and the slammed the door behind him. He stomped through the hallway to his brother's & Hunter's room. Without knocking, Daring swung the door open to be greeted with the sight of a completely naked Hunter.

"D-Daring!" Hunter quickly covered himself, as Daring shut the door in disgust. He gagged and made very loud, unpleasant sounds to make sure Hunter knew of his disgust. After a while, Hunter's voice came through the door. "Uh, you can come in now."

"Are you decent?" Daring asked.

"Yes." Daring opened the door cautiously, and sighed in relief when he saw Hunter had at least put on a robe. "So, Daring, what brings you here?" Hunter sat down, gesturing for Daring to do the same.

Daring sat down on his brother's bed. "Well, my room is overrun with girls giving my roommate a makeover for reasons I do not know." He sighed and put his chin in his palm.

"Oh, you room with Hopper right? He has a date with Dex tonight." Hunter replied, unknowingly spreading his legs. Daring cleared his throat loudly. Blushing, Hunter quickly closed his legs.

"My brother is going out _tonight_ with Hopper?" Daring asked sitting upright. "Why didn't he tell me?" The door opened and in walked Dexter, wearing a towel. He had just come from showering for his date.

"Hey, Daring," Dexter picked up his glasses from his bed stand and put them on. "Why are you here?" He walked behind his changing screen and dropped his towel.

"Just paying my friend and the person I used to call brother a visit," Daring huffed.

"Used to?" Dexter asked, popping his head around the screen.

"Yes, used to," Daring replied, crossing his arms. "We're brothers. We tell each other everything! So why did I not know you were going on a date with my roommate tonight?"

"I didn't think I needed to tell you when I had a date," Dexter said. He stepped out from behind the screen fully dressed. On his head was his usual crown over his messy-yet-still-styled hair. He wore a light grey prince jacket a navy blue shirt and dark grey windowpane pants. Instead of his usual high tops, he wore black dress shoes. The last thing Dexter put on was a black scarf.

"I tell you whenever _I _have dates," Daring replied poutily. Dexter laughed.

"That's because you want to brag, Daring."

"I mean, yes, but… That's not the point!" Daring shouted, standing up. Hunter stood up too, rushing to calm the prince down. Daring sighed. "I'm cool, I'm cool."

"Ok, Daring. I'll tell you next time I have a date, ok?" Dexter smiled as he gave his older brother a noogie. Daring couldn't help but smile.

"Very well, brother." Daring clamped his hand down on Dexter's shoulder and squeezed. "Oh, uh Hunter…" Daring smirked at Hunter, whose robe had come undone in the commotion. Hunter blushed again and tied the robe closed.

"Hey, Daring," Hunter said after he had closed his robe. "You have something sticking up in your collar." He reached over and picked it up. "It's… a playing card?"

Daring's eyes widened. "Oh, that? That's nothing. I have to go!" Daring rushed out the door. "Have fun on your respective dates!" Daring's voice died down as he ran further away from the room. Hunter and Dexter looked at each other, and shrugged.

Daring ran outside of Ever After High. He made his way past the invisible grove, through the Enchanted Forest, and down into the Wonderland Grove. Standing amidst the chaos was Lizzie Hearts. She was looking around nervously.

"Daring!" When she saw the prince she ran into his arms. He picked her up and twirled her in a typical princely fashion. Lizzie's laugh echoed throughout the grove, before she caught herself. "Off with your head," she said in a serious tone.

After secretly dating Lizzie for a couple of weeks now, Daring got used to hearing that phrase and that it meant anything. In this case, it meant "put me down." Daring let down the princess gently. "What's the matter, Lizzie?"

"Kitty found out about your brother's date with Hopper," she started. "And she sent me this." Lizzie pulled out her MirrorPhone and showed Daring the message.

Magic makes good style. A fly and bunny down makes me smile. Meow. (^. 3 . ^)

Daring stared at the phone, and then at Lizzie. "I'm sorry, what?" Lizzie exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes.

"You must really learn Riddlish," Lizzie replied. "Anyways, Kitty was saying she plans on pranking them. And when Kitty pranks, it does not end well." Lizzie looked around worriedly as if the entire grove might be spying on them.

"I've seen a couple of Kitty's pranks," Daring stated. "They seem harmless enough. Maybe slightly embarrassing, but nothing major." He chuckled and patted Lizzie's shoulder. "Your concern is cute."

Lizzie stomped angrily on the ground. "No! You don't understand. Yes, most of her pranks are harmless. But when she actually bothers to tell someone about it, that means she is planning for something big."

Daring looked into Lizzie's eyes. Her eyes were wide and serious. "Very well. I shall protect my brother and Hopper from her vicious pranks." He posed heroically, making Lizzie giggle. "After all, saving people from distress is what a Charming does!" He embraced Lizzie and twirled her in the air once more. "But you are helping me."

"What?" Lizzie gasped. "I-I… off with your head!" Daring looked up at her, his eyebrows scrunched together. He couldn't decipher the meaning of it this time and looked to Lizzie for help. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, I'll help."

Daring smiled and set her down. He offered Lizzie his hand. She hesitated, but grasped it. Hand in hand the pair ran out from the grove, through the Enchanted Forest, over the troll bridge and back to Ever After High.

As they approached the outskirts of the Village of Book End, they slowed down. Lizzie removed her hand from Daring's, who looked dispirited. She patted his cheek gently, and walked towards the school first. Daring waited a couple of minutes, before following Lizzie's path.

Swimming in the moat of Ever After High sat a black swan, watching the two Royals. In a puff of white, Duchess Swan appeared and began to dance on top of the water. "Daring Charming and Lizzie Hearts?" She said to herself. "My my, what has this world gone to?" Duchess chuckled, and leapt into the air, turning back into a swan. The black bird soared across the starlit sky, up into the heights of the school.


	3. Maddie Has An Idea

Back in Hopper's room, the chaos had died down as Hopper was done with grooming and was now trying on the outfits that Blondie and Raven laid out for him. The first outfit consisted of a pair of mint green slacks, a white button down shirt, and a maroon bowtie. Needless to say, it was not chosen.

Maddie abruptly started to laugh. All the eyes in the room flickered over to the girl who was sitting cross-legged, but upside down. "Oh, sorry," Maddie said, wiping a fake tear from her eye. "This narrator just has a very dry sense of humor. Maybe some tea would moisten that up?"

The next outfit was a dark purple prince jacket, a black shirt, dark grey pants with light grey stripes, and a pale pink bowtie. Raven had chosen this ensemble, and it showed. The daughter of the Evil Queen's fashion sense was as dark as her destiny was—even though she chose to write her own destiny.

Maddie leaned over to Blondie. "The narrator's talking about Raven now." Blondie shooed her away.

"I quite like this outfit. It works well with his hair color," Cupid pointed out. Raven murmured an agreement.

Apple stared in concentration. "No, I don't think this exactly works for him. It doesn't say happily ever after." Blondie nodded enthusiastically beside her. "How about we try that outfit? She pointed her perfectly manicured finger at the last outfit lying on Hopper's bed.

Hopper sighed and took off the jacket. When he put on the third outfit, he turned around. All the girls tilted their head to see if it fit right with him. He was wearing a turquoise knit sweater vest, sky blue pants, a light green shirt, and a purple polka dot bowtie. "Uh, this doesn't exactly look nice… does it?" Hopper asked, scratching his head. The girls shook their head in unison.

Cupid looked at her MirrorPhone. "It's 7:45! We need to pick something out for him to wear in 15 minutes!"

"I say we go with the outfit I picked," Raven suggested.

"No, he should wear the one _I _picked," Blondie interjected. "After all, I know what's just right." She put her hands on her hips. "And that outfit you picked is _so _not just right. The jacket looked fine, but not the rest."

The girls started to argue amongst themselves over which outfit looked best on the ginger prince. Hopper sat down on his bed in frustration. He locked eyes with Maddie, who was the only one not debating, but rather staring at the pile of clothes lying next to him. He had thrown them astray, not bothering to organize them by outfit. That's when Maddie had an idea.

"Wait, what?" Maddie asked aloud. "Everyone silence!" She shouted loud enough to get everyone's attention. "The narrator said I had an idea, but I don't know what it is yet." The girls and Hopper stared at Maddie while she contemplated what the idea could possibly be.

The group stood in silence as they waited for Maddie. With only 10 minutes until Hopper had to meet Dexter, they were starting to get antsy. Maddie pulled out a cup of tea, and slurped it ever so slowly. She looked at the stack of clothes that lay at Hopper's bedside.

….

**She looked at the sack of clothes that lay at Hopper's bedside.**

"Aha! I've got it! Maddie exclaimed suddenly, throwing her cup out of the window. "Raven, strip him down, please." She dove head first into the pile, launching the clothes into the air.

"W-what?!" Hopper sputtered, his face turning red. Raven smirked and snapped her fingers. Hopper was surrounded by a purple glow, and he was left standing in his green froggy briefs. Maddie chose that moment to throw the clothes that were airborne onto the blushing boy.

In what could only be described as a wonderlandiful explosion, the room shook as smoke filled the room. The group's lungs were filled with the smoke that tasted oddly like porridge. As the dust settled, the girls looked expectantly at Hopper. Maddie was smiling gleefully, as if not affected by the smoke in the slightest.

Hopper stood dressed in the turquoise sweater vest, the purple prince jacket, the maroon bowtie, the white shirt, and the striped pants. Maddie applauded herself. She picked up Hopper's signature crown and placed it on his head. The other girls stared in bewilderment.

"It's crazy," started Ashlynn.

"But yet still fable-ous," added Briar.

"You look perfect, Hopper," Apple said.

"Perfectly mad!" Maddie jumped in. Hopper's eyes widened. "In the best way, I mean." Hopper sighed in relief.

Cupid smiled, but glanced at the clock and gasped. "You have 2 minutes Hopper! There's no way you can get downstairs in time." They looked at each other worriedly.

"I have another idea," Maddie said. "One that _didn't_ come from the suggestion of the narrator." She smirked upwards in the general direction of where she thought the narrator was.

"Ready Hopper?" Cupid asked the boy who was perched on the windowsill.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Hopper muttered. Without another word, he pushed himself down the zip line, and out the window. He sped through the sky, winding his way down Ever After High. However, the zip line did not reach the front of the building. That's where Maddie and Raven came in.

"Alright, Raven," Maddie said. "Narrator says it's our turn now!" She took off her hat and held it towards Raven. Raven focused her magic, and shot a blast into the hat.

A sudden explosion on the zip line broke Hopper's descent. He squeezed his eyes shut as he fell to the ground. "Maddie's plan had better work," he said as he fell. Suddenly, Hoppe felt himself being lifted into the air.

"Need a lift, lover boy?" Cupid looked down at Hopper and smiled. He returned the smile, as she brought him down to the steps. Dexter was already standing there. He didn't seem to notice the flying girl holding his date. His phone rang. He picked it up and saw a message from Briar.

Look up.

Confused, Dexter obeyed the message and looked up. To his amazement, there was Hopper being carried by Cupid. He covered his mouth to keep from laughing, but he couldn't cover his smile.

"You sure know how to make an entrance," Dexter said when Hopper touched the ground. Cupid waved at him, and flew off. Hopper smoothened out his clothes and walked up to Dexter, smiling.

"Am I late though? We did a whole thing where I might have fallen to my death if Cupid didn't catch me," Hopper said, scratching his head. "And it would have been a waste if I turned out to be late."

Not even looking at his phone, Dexter shook his head. "I don't care if you're late or not. I care that you came." Hopper blushed and glanced away, still scratching his head. "I, uh, got you these." Dexter held out a bouquet of swamp lilies.

"Aw, you shouldn't have," Hopper replied, taking the bouquet and smelling them. "I didn't get you anything though…" He pouted as his eyes made contact with Dexter's. The prince's dazzling blue eyes entranced Hopper. Dexter was lost in Hopper's emerald eyes. The two princes stood there for a moment, just gazing into each others' eyes.

Dexter cleared his throat. "We should, ah, go. Dinner awaits over in Book End." Hopper blushed and nodded. Dexter held out his arm. "May I?" Hopper linked his arm with Dexter's and the pair walked away from the steps towards the Village of Book End.

A small chuckle bounced off the doorway of Ever After high. Kitty appeared, petting her pet caterpillar, Carolloo. It was pouting and chittering angrily at her. "Now, now. The night's still young. And I think they're going to _love _my first surprise." She disappeared once more, leaving her iconic smile lingering in the air. Then that disappeared as well.


	4. Beasties and Boat Rides

"You know I still can't believe that you, Hopper Croakington II, are wearing pants," Dexter said chuckling.

"Shut up," Hopper replied. He playfully smacked Dexter behind the head.

Arm in arm, the two princes walked down to the Village of Book End. Fairies fluttered through the town, making it twinkle in the night sky. Hopper sighed dreamily. "I always love the Village of Book End at night." Dexter looked at him, and smiled.

"Then you'll love what I have planned. Come on." Dexter unlinked his arm from Hopper and grabbed his hand. He ran off, towing the frog prince with him. The pair ran through the Village of Book End, bypassing everyone. They approached the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe.

Hopper looked curiously at his date. Dexter smiled and just led him inside, opening the door for him. As usual, the shop was live with things flying about, doors opening, and creatures poofing in and out of existence. The only thing that was out of place was the fact that the shop was completely empty.

Dexter put his hand on Hopper shoulder. "I pulled a few threads here and there." Suddenly a large door appeared in front of the pair, making them yelp. The door swung open and Maddie flew out, landing behind them.

"Hello boys!" Madde exclaimed. "You're dinner awaits!" She gestured to the open door. They stared into the abyss with their mouths open. Maddie giggled and tossed her wild hair back. "Don't be so fretful, my geckos! In you go!" She pushed them inside, as they screamed.

Dexter and Hopper tumbled to the floor. Dexter helped Hopper up and found themselves standing on top of the Enchanted Forest. Literally, standing on top of it. They were standing on a canopy of leaves, and just next to them lay a table set with candles.

Maddie stepped onto the canopy, smiling. "You guys are so mad," she said. "I love it!" She plopped them down on the seats. She snapped her fingers and the table was full to the brim of food. Maddie cartwheeled out the door, leaving the two alone.

"Maddie's…. uh," Dexter started. The two sat in silence trying to think of a proper word to describe what just happened. Hopper tapped his finger on his chin.

"Wonderlandiful," Hopper stated. Dexter smiled and nodded.

"Wonderlandiful indeed." The two began to eat. They talked endlessly about the randomest things. Maddie had walked in and out, making sure they had everything they needed. She would also bring up the strangest things, keeping the conversation going.

"What does he think of your outfit?" Maddie whispered from behind Hopper, startling the boy. She put her fingers into Hopper's mouth, moving it up and down and repeated the question making it look like Hopper was talking.

"Well, _Hopper_," Dexter replied, putting down his fork. "I happen to like your outfit very much. Purple is one of my favorite colors." Hopper and Maddie smiled at each other, before she left them alone again.

"So," Hopper said, "what made you want to ask _me _out?" He put his napkin in his lap and leaned in curiously.

"I've been wanting to for a long time, actually," Dexter replied. "I mean, you're cute, you're funny… I could go on." Hopper started to blush as he turned his face away form Dexter. He placed his hand over Hopper's. "Hopper, you are the most wonderful guy I know."

* * *

Underneath the canopy of trees, Kitty was sitting in the branches with Carolloo, listening to the boys' conversation. "Aw how adorable," Kitty scoffed. "Do you think it's time?" The caterpillar blinked at her. She chuckled. Her smile appeared on her face. "Let's go then." She pulled out a whistle and blew. No sound came out but the faintest whoosh of air.

The forest came to life with the sound of rumbling. From the depths of the forest came all sorts of creatures. "The things you can summon with Mr. Piper's flute," Kitty mused.

* * *

Daring pushed back a branch, allowing Lizzie to pass under. "Lizzie, are you sure Kitty is going to be here?" Lizzie looked back at the prince, and rolled her eyes.

"Do I know Kitty's going to be here," Lizzie replied sarcastically. "She's one of my best friends forever after. I know her." They pushed through the forest when they stopped. The sounds of animals were echoing through the forest, a low grumble of doom.

Daring and Lizzie eyed each other warily. "What is that?" Lizzie shook her head. As they came to the clearing, she stopped in their tracks.

"Oh my godmother." Standing before them were gigantic creatures. They looked like something that came out of nightmares.

"Lizzie?" Daring stepped through, coming up behind Lizzie. "What's the prob—"

"Get down!" Lizzie tackled the prince into the nearby bushes. The animals turned to the sound, but turned their attention back to Kitty. "We can't let them, or _her_, see us." She yelled-whispered to Daring.

Kitty stood on the tree branch, twirling the flute around. "Creatures of unspeakable evil… what to do, what to do." She looked into the eyes of an thing that looked like a combination of a snake and a walrus. "You know, you're not half bad looking!" She giggled.

Still hiding, Daring and Lizzie were crouched down in the bushes. "What's the plan?" Daring asked, leaning over. Lizzie brushed him off and leaned in, trying to hear what Kitty was saying.

"Attention all you creepy things!" Kitty announced, putting her hands on her hips. "I have called you here, with the help of this thing," she gestured to the flute. "And we are here to ruin an oh so magical date between Frog Boy and Glasses Charming."

The creatures started to rumble, stomping their feet and flapping their wings. "Dex you hear that?" Hopper asked, taking his head off Dexter's shoulder. They were sitting at the edge of the canopy, dangling their legs off the treetops, watching the night sky.

"Hear what?"

"I don't know. Sounded like a horde of… things."

"I'm sure it's nothing. You wanna head out? I have more stuff planned."

Hopper smiled and stood up. He pulled Dexter up and they walked back out through the door. "So what's next?" He intertwined his hands with his date's. Dexter made a gesture of zipping his lips and smiled, shaking his head. Hand in hand they walked out the door.

Down below, Kitty was finishing up her assignments to the little beasties. "Ok, now that I've _finally _gotten through the plan, shall we start the attack?" The animals growled in agreement. "Flappy bird-like thing, you're up!" Said bird creature flapped its 4 wings and broke through the canopy with a loud screech.

"Lizzie!" Daring shouted quietly to the Wonderlandian beside him. "Are we going to do anything heroic or not?" Lizzie shushed him and turned back to the cat girl. The bird thing came back and squawked something at Kitty.

"What? How could they be gone?" She stomped her foot. "Fine then. Beasties!" Kitty yelled, turning to the gathering of creatures. "Change of plans. We all strike. Go!" The creatures screeched and roared and barged out of the forest to find their targets. Kitty disappeared, following the rampage.

Lizzie and Daring stood there with their jaws dropped. "Daring," Lizzie started, "_now _we do something." Daring flashed his dazzling smile and pulled out his sword.

"Thank goodness! I've been dying to slay one of those foul beasts." He turned to Lizzie, his eyes widening in amazement. In the girl's hand, she held a flamingo shaped scepter, made entirely out of playing cards. "What is that?"

Lizzie's eyes were glassy. "I had to leave my trusty pet flamingo back in Wonderland," she replied wistfully. "This is the best thing I could do." She perked up suddenly. "However, this is much more sharp then Corazon ever was." Lizzie slashed her scepter, creating a large "L-shaped" gash through the trunk of a large tree.

Daring smiled in amazement. "What are we waiting for, princess? We have a date to save!" Daring and Lizzie ran out, following the rampage of Kitty's minions, weapons raised.

* * *

"C'mon Dex!" Hopper whined. "Just tell me what your family curse is!" Dexter chuckled and shook his head. Looming behind the couple were the creatures eyeing their prey. Behind _them _were the royal pair—poised to strike.

"I don't see Kitty."

"Just because you don't see her, doesn't mean she isn't there," Lizzie warned. Daring paid no mind to Lizzie's warning and charged towards the beasts slashing them down left and right. Lizzie rolled her eyes and shrugged. Letting out a spectacular battle cry, she leapt into the fray.

Together the pair slayed the monsters in their path. Soon enough all the monsters were gone; Dexter and Hopper never knowing any better as they settled into their romantic boat ride.

They smiled at each other. Daring pulled out his mirror and fixed his hair. Lizzie chuckled. Daring joined her, sheathing his sword. The two stopped laughing when another voice joined them in their chuckling.

"I must say," Kitty said suddenly appearing next to them. "Killing all my friends wasn't so nice."

"Kitty, you leave my brother and Hopper alone," Daring warned.

"Hmmm. Let me think about that," Kitty replied, flashing her signature smile. Without another word, she disappeared.

Lizze stamped her foot down, she held out her palm, and the scepter unmade itself back into a stack of cards. "She can just be so—so—ugh!" The cards poofed away. "Let's try and find her." The pair walked off, searching for the feline prankster.

"This is nice," Dexter said, putting his arm around Hopper.

"It really is."

The pair sat in silence, enjoying the ride around the lake. It was a slow, peaceful ride. The only sound came from the boat gliding across the water. And the occasional bubble pop from the mermaid who was towing them around.

"I really just love this," Dexter said, breaking the silence. "Sitting here with you, enjoying the moonlight, it's all just perfect." Hopper scooted in closer to Dexter, nuzzling his head into the charming prince's neck.

"I'm still in awe of this. That I'm here… on a date… with you. You're perfect, Dexter. Has anyone told you that?" Hopper looked into Dexter's eyes. Dexter laughed and snorted, making Hopper giggle.

"I'm not perfect," Dexter said. "I mean, look at my brother. _He's _perfect. With his dazzling smile, his ability to slay dragons at the drop of a crown; Daring is the perfect prince charming. And to top it off, he has a destiny awaiting him." Hopper sat back, looking at Dexter as he spoke.

Dexter ran his fingers through his hair, pushed his glasses up, and sighed. Hopper pouted, and removed Dexter's arm from his shoulder. "Dexter, look at me." Dexter complied and faced Hopper.

"It doesn't matter how great Daring is." Dexter scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Hey! Hey now. Dexter Charming, you are a spectacular prince. You're genuine, you're smart." Hopper cupped Dexter's face. "And who cares about if you don't know what lies ahead? Destiny is… complicated. After Raven's stunt at Legacy Day, who knows what to expect?"

Hopper's speech was cut short when they realized the boat was back at the dock, and an angry mermaid was splashing around trying to get their attention. "Sorry!" Dexter said, as he tossed the bag of coins to the mermaid.

The two stepped onto the dock. "Where was I?" Hopper asked.

"You were saying something about not knowing what lies ahead?" Dexter replied helpfully.

"Right. It's all a surprise now. Just like this." Hopper grabbed Dexter's head and kissed him. Dexter sank into the kiss, and bent his knees so that Hopper wouldn't have to tippy-toe. He wrapped his arms around Hopper, pulling him in closer.

Suddenly the couple found themselves submerged in the water. Dexter was first to surface. "Hopper? Hopper!" He splashed around frantically looking for the boy. He dove under the water, trying to find his date. He came back up for air, gasping.

Lizzie and Daring came running in, stopping where the dock had broken. "Dexter! Brother, are you alright?" Daring pulled his brother out of the lake with the assistance of the mermaid. Lizzie made a blanket of cards and wrapped it around Dexter.

"What in the hex happened?" Dexter asked, shivering slightly.

"Kitty," Lizzie replied. Dexter only nodded. "Wait, where's Hopper?" She asked looking around. "Oh hex no. She did _not_ do what I think she did." Lizzie took off her heels and her gloves.

"Lizzie? What are you—" Daring got cut off when Lizzie belly-flopped into the water. Lizzie gasped as she resurfaced. "Did you find him?" Lizzie just looked away from Daring.

"Of course she wouldn't," Dexter said darkly. "He's not there." Lizzie got back up on the dock. Daring put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. Dexter shrugged it off and stood up. Daring and Lizzie stood up as well.

"Dex—"

"Daring, I don't want to hear it." Dexter cut him off, not even looking at his brother. "The only thing I want to hear is how we're going to find them."

"How do you even know if Kitty took him?" Daring asked. Dexter and Lizzie looked at him incredulously. "Right. My bad."

"Lizzie, do you know where she could possibly be holding him?" Dexter asked, turning to the future queen of hearts. Lizzie opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and shook her head.

"I have an idea!" Yelled a voice from the water. The three standing on the dock peered curiously at where the voice came from. All of a sudden, a gigantic splash erupted from the water. Out flew Maddie, followed by Briar and Cupid.

Cupid caught the two girls in mid-air, and gently fluttered down to the pier. "What are you guys doing here?" Dexter asked incredulously.

"Our boy was going on his first date," Briar said.

"We obviously had to keep an eye on him!" Cupid cut in.

"Fair enough," Dexter replied. "What about you, Maddie?" She shrugged.

"I saw Briar and Cupid and Lizzie and Daring following you guys, so I thought I would join too!" Maddie pulled out a cookie from her hat and started nibbling on it. "It worked out anyways! I may know where Kitty might be," She said as she wagged the cookie at Dexter.

Everyone turned to look at Maddie. She happily chomped on her cookie. "Well?" Daring asked.

"Oh, you want to know _now_?" Maddie asked, tilting her head. Everyone nodded eagerly. Maddie laughed. "Well what are we waiting for then!" She tossed her hat into the air. A portal opened up in the hat, growing into a large vortex.

The vortex sucked up Dexter, then Briar. Daring jumped in, not wanting to be forcefully pulled in. Cupid flew in, following Daring. Lizzie held her ground as the vortex turned to her. She stared into Maddie's eyes with a somber look.

"We're not going where I think we're going are we?" Maddie said nothing. Lizzie nodded her head and sighed. She jumped into the portal leaving the hatterkin by herself.

"Oh, Kitty," Maddie said softly. "I think you went too far this time." She allowed herself to get sucked into the portal. The portal vanished without a trace with a marvelous poof.

* * *

Hopper groaned as he awakened. He tried to get up but found he was tied. He looked around to try and gather where he was. He appeared to be in a forest of some kind. But it was unlike any forest he'd ever been in. The trees were multicolored. The sky was a tinge of purple.

The bugs were all kinds of sizes and made of unique shapes. He could have sworn he just saw two pieces of toast flap by. "Finally awake are you? Thank goodness. I was getting oh so bored." Kitty's voice came from nowhere he could see.

Suddenly she appeared in front of him, floating upside down. "Kitty? Where am I? Why am I tied up? Where's Dexter?" Kitty only giggled as she corrected herself so she was floating right side up.

"Don't worry about your precious boyfriend," Kitty replied, her face smiling as always. "He'll be here eventually." She winked and leaned closer to Hopper, mere inches from his face. Hopper backed up, until he hit a tree. "As for where? You're in Wonderland."


	5. The Search Begins

"Wonderland?" The group shouted at Maddie. She and Lizzie nodded in response.

"How are we even here?" Briar asked. "I thought it was closed off indefinitely?"

"It is—rather, it was," Lizzie replied. "The main part is still contaminated, and we shouldn't go there. But here in the outskirts, it's relatively…." Her voice faded as she looked around and saw Dexter standing at the brink of the precipice, overlooking the land.

Cupid walked over to Dexter and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him, Dex."

Dexter shrugged off her hand and turned to the Wonderlanders. "Where could she be?" Maddie shrugged. Lizzie stood, shuffling her deck of cards, deep in thought. Daring was standing by her, but not looking at her. Dexter tilted his head in confusion when he saw them lock eyes and then look away suddenly.

"I don't know about you guys," Briar said suddenly. "But I'm not gonna wait around for a whole bunch of nothing to happen." She took a couple of steps back, before launching herself off the cliff.

Everyone gasped in horror—everyone but the Wonderlanders. Maddie squeeled excitedly, while Lizzie gave a polite smile and small applause. The group looked at them incredulously. "What're you waiting for?" Briar's voice came up from behind them.

As quickly as Briar appeared, she fell back down again only to come up again seconds later. "Wonderish rubber trees. Very bouncy," Maddie stated before leaping off the cliff herself, laughing like a hyena the whole time. Lizzie followed suit in a more typical queenly fashion. That would be if queens screamed off with their heads while they jumped off a cliff.

Cupid and Daring's eyes lit up and took a few steps back to prepare to jump. Daring looked over to his brother whose face was stoic and unmoving. "Brother, we _will_ find the feline girl. Until then, lighten up a bit. It is not everyday you are in Wonderland." He tousled his brother's hair, resulting in a small smile.

"Thanks, Daring," Dexter said. "First one off the cliff is a wicked witch!" With that, the Charming brothers ran full speed of the precipice and onto the bouncy trees beneath them.

Briar did one final bounce on the trees before doing a magnificent flip in midair, landing on the surprisingly squishy ground. Maddie, too, did a flip. However she landed squarely on her butt. The rest of the group landed in somewhat normal fashion.

"Well," Daring said brushing off his clothes. "Did that cheer you up a bit, Dex?" Dexter smiled and nodded. "So there's no point in wasting time. Hatted one! Do you have any idea where Kitty may be?" Maddie shook her head. "Then I suggest we find a dungeon, or tower, for to climb to find our distressed damsel."

"He's not a _damsel_, Daring," Lizzie chided. "Even if he were, this is Wonderland. We don't run on the same rules you do. Observe." Lizzie created a shovel out of her cards and promptly stuck it into the ground. When she moved to scoop the ground up, it became something resembling a cookie. She bent down and picked it up, and crushed it in her hands. The crumbs turned into bugs, which disappeared into the air.

Cupid and Briar eyed each other warily before turning back to Lizzie. "She's right!" Maddie exclaimed suddenly. "Wonderland is nonsensical and makes no sense whatsoever. It would be impossible to find Kitty's whereabouts." Cupid perked up at this.

"Maddie, didn't you say you could do impossible things?" Cupid said, her wings flapping with excitement. All of sudden a strand of yarn appeared, floating in midair. Everyone looked at it in wonder.

An echoing chuckle made the group stop in their tracks. Cupid and Briar stepped closer together, back to back. Lizzie took a step towards Daring with her cards posed. Daring instinctively stretched his arm out to her, and reached for his sword. Realizing their company, the pair looked sheepishly at each other and stepped away.

Dexter locked eyes with Maddie, who only nodded. He took a step towards the yarn. The string suddenly shot out into the depths of Wonderland, and began to glow an eerie violet glow. He tentatively touched the glowing string.

"Well, well. Looks like a party has come to Wonderland." Kitty's voice echoed throughout the rubber tree grove. She seemed to be everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time. "You could choose to follow my yarn." The yarn glowed brighter for a second. "Or you could choose to follow the pathway."

A rumbling sound sounded through the grove. Behind Dexter the ground opened up and revealed a pathway that led into a dark and evil looking forest. The trees were dead and the sounds of beasts could be heard just within the darkness.

"This way?" The string glowed again. "That way?" The pathway glowed faintly. "Nothing is for certain. But you must decide." The sound of Kitty's chuckle shot upwards, making everyone look to the sky.

The moon seemed gigantic, almost encompassing the entire Wonderland sky. The moon started to turn clockwise, getting faster and faster with each rotation. In a matter of seconds, the moon turned into an enormous Cheshire grin. As fast as it appeared, the smile was gone in seconds.

All eyes were on Dexter. His stoic demeanor returned once again. "It's your call, brother. Which way do you want to go?"

Dexter looked at the yarn, and then at the pathway. "We split up." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Lizzie. Briar. You're with me." The girls nodded and stepped next to Dexter. "Daring, you're with Cupid and Maddie. If you come to a dead end, Maddie, teleport to us. We'll do likewise." Maddie tipped her hat.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Maddie pushed Daring and Cupid along the yarn's direction. Daring looked back at Lizzie and smiled before running off with Maddie; Cupid flying just behind them.

The three Royals looked ahead of them at the dark and creepy forest before them. With a deep breath, they followed the path into the darkness.

"This place is _beyond_ creepy," Briar said. She was clutching two pillows tied together to make makeshift nun chucks. Not long after they had been surrounded in the decayed forest were they attacked by what appeared to be walruses. Lizzie only managed to get them away by throwing oysters at them. After that, they decided they needed weapons—just in case.

"Lizzie, are we getting closer to the center of Wonderland?" Dexter asked. Lizzie didn't respond, opting to look away and shuffle her cards. The trio continued walking in paranoid silence. "Lizzie," Dexter said again.

The future queen of hearts sighed. "Yes, we are getting closer. Still quite a ways off, but there's no telling where this path could take us." A loud bird sound startled her. She continued when the sound died off. "Kitty's rebellious, but she's not stupid. She knows not to get too close." Lizzie wistfully looked into the distance. Briar put a hand on her shoulder.

A growl came from the depths of the forest, followed by the sounds of breaking branches. They three of them stood back to back, weapons raised. A loud roar erupted from the trees, and out leapt a beast.

"Bandersnatch! Everyone down!" They leapt to the floor just as the bandersnatch pounced. Lizzie twirled her scepter before swinging it, stirking it on the leg. It howled in pain, a bit in her direction. Briar pulled her back just in time.

Dexter lunged forward, thrusting his sword into its rear end. The bandersnatch spun around, knocking him into an old tree. The impact of his body crushed the trunk, splintering into a million pieces.

Briar twirled her pillow chucks and wacked the beast on the head. She jumped out of the way as its jaw came crashing down. The bandersnatch snarled and opened its mouth once more, letting out a loud roar.

A stream of cards flew into the beast's open mouth. Lizzie stood holding her infinity deck, aiming precisely into the bandersnatch's throat. Within moments, its mouth was entirely full. The bandersnatch collapsed.

"Is it dead?" Briar asked, trying to catch her breath. She looked at the beast's body and poked it. Lizzie laughed, tossing her hair back.

"Oh, heavens no!" She snapped her fingers and all the cards flew out of its mouth and floated in her palm. They glistened with bandersnatch saliva. Briar shuddered. With another snap of her fingers, the cards we dry and restacked into a 52 card deck—even though there were significantly more than 52 that were in the mouth of the beast. "I may say 'Off with your head,' but I would _never _kill a creature."

Briar sighed in relief. Suddenly she gasped. "Dexter!" Despite her incredibly tall heels she managed to run adeptly towards the area where the prince crashed. A heavy piece of tree trunk was on top of him. "Lizzie, help me out here." Together they lifted the trunk off the prince.

"Dexter?" Lizzie asked, kneeling by his side. There was no response. "Dexter?" She asked more urgently. A groan came from the boy, making them sigh in relief. He slowly opened his eyes, and sat up.

"Note to self. Never stab bandersnatches in the butt," Dexter said, groaning. Lizzie and Briar chuckled. "Let's continue?" The girls helped him stand up. When they were all on their feet, they looked around. The path was completely gone. Not even a trace of that path remained.

"Oh dear. Whatever shall you do now?" Kitty's voice resonated through the dead trees. Just as she said that, Dexter's phone vibrated. It was a text from Daring.

The yarn disappeared. Coming to you? –Daring

Dexter replied a quick no to his brother. They needed to figure out where to go now. "What should we do?" He asked the girls. They shook their heads. Briar opened her mouth as if to say something, but stopped and shook her head again.

They sat down on the hard ground and sighed. "This used to be a park, you know," Lizzie said suddenly. "We would have tea parties and croquet games and all kinds of Wonderish fun."

"What exactly happened to this place, Lizzie?" Briar asked. Lizzie sighed.

"All I know is that one day a strange visitor came and offered my mother an apple." She crossed her arms angrily. "After that, mother changed. Next thing I knew Kitty was telling me we had to leave." Lizzie sniffled and dramatically wiped a nonexistent tear from her eye.

"As you can see, it wasn't just my mother who was affected." Lizzie grabbed a clump of dead dirt and let it fall through her fingers. "Wonderland is losing its magic, and there's nothing we can do about it." She sighed heavily and sat back down.

Briar and Dexter looked at her sympathetically. "Someone will find a cure, Lizzie," Briar said. "Wonderland will get fixed! I have faith that—" Her sentence was cut short as a chess piece floated down in the center of their sitting circle.

The chess piece was of a white queen. It spun slowly in the air before appearing to drip red. The dripping encased the piece until it was entirely red. In a flash the chess piece was gone. Briar and Dexter looked confusedly at each other. They turned to Lizzie who was steaming—literally. Steam was billowing out of her ears, and the painted heart on her face disappeared into her now-red face.

"No!" She screamed. "No, no no!" She stomped around angrily, sputtering angry gibberish. "Kitty, I _know _you're listening. We are not, and I repeat _not_ going to her castle."

The only reply that came was a light chuckle from the air. Lizzie huffed angrily. "Where are we going, Lizzie? Dexter asked cautiously.

"We are going to the castle of the Red Queen," Lizzie replied with a scoff.

"Your mom's castle?" Briar asked.

"No, not my mom's castle you imbecile!"

"Lizzie! Not cool," Dexter warned.

"Right, sorry," She said, giving Briar a small curtsey. "My mother is the Queen of Hearts. The _Red _Queen is one of the other royalties of Wonderland. As unreasonable my mother may be, she is worse." Lizzie pulled out her phone and texted Maddie the news. "Not as bad as the Duchess, of course. Thank goodness Kitty had the decency not to go there."

Lizzie started walking off into the forest. Briar and Dexter hurriedly got to the feet and followed the fast-moving princess. As they followed Lizzie, Dexter got lost in his thoughts. Briar was asking Lizzie questions about Wonderland, but he wasn't paying attention.

Dexter was worried about Hopper. And he was made at Kitty. She didn't even let them finish their first date! Hopper was probably miserable being captive. Locked in some dungeon where the light of day didn't touch him. Dexter face palmed. It was nighttime. Of _course _the light of day wasn't going to touch him.

All he wanted was to find Hopper, and rest this whole end of the date. They'd be back in the Village of Book End, probably sharing ice cream or a smoothie. Dexter could see it now, the two of them sitting on the balcony of Ever After High watching the stars. He sighed aloud.

Lizzie and Briar had noticed Dexter was spacing out, so their conversation dulled a bit to let him think. "So you really think Kitty's got Hopper in the Red Queen's castle?" Briar asked in a hushed voice. Lizzie shrugged.

"It's our safest bet."

"I hope Hopper is okay."

"I just hope Kitty isn't treating him horribly," Dexter cut in.

"Got any sixes?" Kitty asked, looking up at Hopper.

"Go fish," Hopper replied in a dull tone. She rolled her eyes and picked up a card. Her grin spread across as she placed down a pair. "Got any eights?" Kitty's smile dropped and she glared at the frog prince as she handed over a card.

The pair continued playing their card game with awkward breaks. "Kitty, can I ask you a question?"

"Maybe," Kitty leered at him. "Depends on the question." She smiled mischievously.

"Why with the kidnapping?" He set down his cards and looked into her eyes. She sighed and set her cards down as well.

"I was bored. And honestly, you two were the only thing exciting in this dull, drab school." Hopper leaned back, relaxing as he let Kitty explain herself. "So I figured why not shake things up? Make things interesting?"

"Our date was interesting enough without the kidnapping."

Kitty laughed, and flung her head back in an overly dramatic fashion. "Not interesting for _you_, but for the rest of the school! 'Happy couple goes on date' isn't much of a headline."

Hopper crossed his arms and scoffed. "That really isn't your decision whether to entertain others." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Besides, won't this be a fantastic story to tell your little tadpoles in the future? Daddy saved Other Daddy on their first date from genius kitten mastermind!" Kitty flashed her signature grin.

Hopper opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. Kitty's grin stretched even bigger. He leaned back onto the wall, and chuckled. "You're actually not wrong."

"I told you, so." The two sat in silence for a while. Hopper broke the silence with a burp. Kitty grimaced in disgust. "Could you not be so obnoxious?"

"Oh, _I'm _obnoxious? This is coming from the girl who started the big food fight." Kitty gasped in surprise, but she caught herself.

"How did you know that I did it?" She asked with real curiosity, leaning forward.

"It's not that hard to put two and two together." Kitty raised her eyebrow suspiciously. She leaned back and crossed her legs. Hopper raised his eyebrow as well. The pair sat in silence. Hopper groaned. "Fine. I saw you throw the fry at Cerise."

Her smirk came back. "For an upperlander, you're not so bad. You're not as annoying or stupid as you let on."

Hopper stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "Thanks." She smiled. "You're not so bad yourself. Definitely not as evil as I originally thought." They sat in silence again. "Where are we by the way? I wasn't really paying attention on the way from the meadow."

"Castle of the Red Queen. It's no worry though. Everyone's gone." Kitty's tone was serious. Hopper didn't press further. He knew how serious the Wonderland situation was.

"One more question, then I'll stop." Kitty gave a small nod. "Why did you bring me to Wonderland?"

"You really want to know?" Hopper nodded. "It's simple, Silly, really." She looked around and chuckled forcefully. "I was home sick."


End file.
